


Witch of the Woods

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fictober 2019, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Medicine, Wendigo, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Rhett wakes up in an unfamiliar place. Well, maybe not awake, but aware enough to know that Link and the Mystery Woman are talking about him, then about Link.





	Witch of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 27 prompt: "Can you wait for me?"

Rhett woke up feeling like something was crushing his chest. Air struggling to get into his lungs.  
  
"Smoky, git down from there," he heard a soft female voice hissing.  
  
The weight on his chest shifted before he could feel soft vibrations. Smoky, was a cat. A cat who was using him as a big warm pillow.  
  
The weight was removed, "You know you're being naughty. Stop that. Git."  
  
Rhett smiled softly. All cats were evil, didn't she know that.  
  
"Looks like he's coming to. You're lucky you got him to me on time," the woman's voice was unfamiliar, but he felt safe and warm listening to her.  
  
"What would have happened if I hadn't?" That was Link's worried tone of voice.  
  
"Bad things. Link, what are you doing?"  
  
"I don't know. But I can't eat him, Oak. There's something weird going on."  
  
The woman, Oak, sighed, "Alright. I have to step out now. You'll watch over him won't you?"  
  
"No! I have to go hunt and maybe feel some semblance of normalcy," he could hear the brunet shifting around.  
  
"Can you wait for me?" A sound like fingers snapping, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor. "Oh darn. I wanted him in the chair. He's going to be sore with me when he wakes up. Smoky! No, he's not a bed either!"  
  
Rhett wheezed slightly. He wasn't sure what the cat looked like, but the thought of Link just collapsed on the floor while a cat tried to crawl on him while a woman watched over them was just a ridiculous thought.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake?" a small hand gently brushed the skin of his forehead and he flinched slightly. "Not quite. Rest now Rhett. Let the gentle call of sleep carry you off, while the medicine helps cleanse your body."  
  
She hummed softly, some sort of tune that seemed like it was old, something he should know, but couldn't quite place. Eventually sleep got its claws into him and dragged him under.

* * *

"You didn't have to hex me!" Link sounded furious.  
  
"I needed you here for when I got back. Calm the calamity that is your mammaries," the woman huffed.  
  
"Don't tell me to calm my tits, woman," the wendigo was seething.  
  
"If you don't chill your shit, I will strap you to that chair and keep you as decoration for a couple years."  
  
Rhett cracked his eyes open to see what kind of person would look a flesh eating monster in the eyes and threaten to keep him like a Halloween decoration. The woman was short. Maybe coming up to Link's shoulder height. She had dark hair swept up into a low ponytail, the one brown eye he could see flashing dangerously at the wendigo.  
  
"You guys are real loud," he mumbled.  
  
The woman turned, a warm smile on her face, softening all her features. Rhett was too busy staring at two different eyes looking back at him. The brown eye was warm and golden, like fresh soil on a warm sunny day, and the left eye was such a deep, bright green, he could almost see the forest trees in its depths.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake. Let's see your arm dear," she bustled over and lifted the arm he had offered to Link for him to feed off of.  
  
"How's it look doc?" he tried to smile at her.  
  
"Well I'm surprised this is only happening now considering the matching mark on your shoulder. But you'll be fine. Sit up, I need you to drink something for me."  
  
"Oak, I didn't feed him anything. He's not gonna get anything weird from the forest."  
  
"You couldn't even spook him off. How can I trust you?"  
  
Rhett was strong armed by the small woman and a small bowl was pressed to his lips. A foul smelling liquid was slowly poured into his mouth while she said, "Drink."  
  
"I don't even know why you made me like this. You made the curse weird. You made me like this," Rhett glanced over as Link stormed out of the room, a door being slammed somewhere in the house.  
  
"Don't mind him, it's slim pickings in the winter time. He's just getting hangry. Now do you want to tell me why you invited a wendigo into your home to skin a section of your arm?"  
  
Rhett frowned, the foul tasting liquid thick in his throat. "No."  
  
The woman's smile melted into something impossibly soft as she helped him lay back down. As if she could see the answer he hadn't even thought about himself. "Alright then. Sleep now child. You'll need it," her hands gently brushed over his eyes, and with that he passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Oak has really pretty eyes, and you can't change my mind. But the plot thickens with her arrival does it not?
> 
> Come holler at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
